Lost And Found
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: When a young injured witch shows up on the Halliwell's doorstep, unconscious and unannounced, The Charmed Ones begin to wonder if they will ever have a normal life. Despite this they, with the help of Wyatt and Chris, must protect the witch from an evil they have never encountered before. However, while doing so, one of these Halliwell's just might fall in love in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_9:34 PM_

**Third Person POV**

A 19 year old Chris Halliwell and a 21 year old Wyatt Halliwell are arguing as they walk down the stairs of the Halliwell manor.

"Dude, that is so not true! I was totally beating you!" Wyatt says to Chris who just laughs.

"Oh you wish! Just admit it! I kick your ass in poker" Chris says. Wyatt just rolls his eyes.

"Guys just drop it already and come sit down!" a frustrated and annoyed Phoebe Halliwell says to them.

"Yes Aunt Phoebe" Wyatt and Chris say at the same time, taking their seats at the kitchen table. Piper Halliwell comes out of the kitchen and sets down a big pot of chicken in the middle of the table, finally done setting it. Suddenly, a flurry of blue and white orbs appears in the chair beside Phoebe. Phoebe jumps as Paige Matthews/Halliwell appears in the chair after a moment.

"Paige! I thought we discussed this! No orbing down to the table!" Phoebe says as she gently smacks her half sister's arm. Paige grimaces.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry" Paige says as Chris and Wyatt snicker in their seats. Piper sits down at the table, chuckling under her breath.

"Leo! Come on, it's dinner time!" Piper calls out. Suddenly, more blue and white orbs start to form, but this time, in the seat beside Piper. Leo Wyatt, the husband of Piper, appears in the seat after a moment.

"Hey! How come Leo gets to orb to the table and doesn't get smacked?!" Paige complains. Piper chuckles again but no one answers her. Just as the food is beginning to be passed around, Leo sighs as he hears a jingle and looks at Piper apologetically.

"Oh no! You are _not_ orbing out right now! You just got here!" Piper says.

"Piper I'm sorry, but it sounds urgent" Leo replies. Piper glares at him.

"It always sounds urgent when The Elders call you" Piper answers. Leo sighs again.

"Piper I got to go..." Leo says then disappears in a flurry of blue and white orbs. Piper sighs and continues to pass the food around when suddenly, a knock sounds at the front door. Perplexed, everyone looks around but no one moves. Another knock sounds, more urgent than before and Phoebe gets up to answer it. However, when Phoebe suddenly shouts _'Oh my god!' _everyone gets up and races to the front door. What they see, shocks them all.

* * *

**Brooklynn's POV**

Fear. That's the only word that could be used to describe what I was feeling and even then, it didn't seem to fit correctly. I race down the sidewalk of San Francisco, running from an evil I dare not name, for even the name frightens me to my very core. I feel blood mixing with the sweat as it runs down my forehead, but I keep running.

I don't stop running until I find myself where I had once been told I would be safe. I run up the stairs and knock on the door as I try to calm my racing heart. I can feel my knee's shaking and I know they will not hold me much longer. I can feel the wound on my head and the others all over my body continue to bleed. I can feel myself begin to lose consciousness, but I try to fight against the darkness that threatens to overwhelm me. After just a few minutes of waiting for the door to open, I begin to knock again, more urgently than before. Suddenly, the door flies open and I fall to the ground, breathing hard, my heart racing.

"Oh my god!" I hear someone shout. I look up to see a woman standing over me, a hand to her mouth. I try to speak but I cannot seem to. Suddenly, two more woman are beside her and two men behind her. I open my mouth and force words out.

"Help...me..." I pray they hear me because as soon as I utter the words, the darkness I had been trying to fight, overwhelms me and I pass out.

* * *

**A/N: Hey...I don't know why but recently I've been dying to do a Charmed story. I know this chapter is short but don't worry, other one's will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Paige's POV**

"Help me pick her up!" Phoebe nearly shouts. Wyatt pushes past us and gently takes the unconscious girl in his arms. He walks back into the house, walking into the living room. Wyatt carefully sets the girl on the couch and when he pulls his hands back, they are covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" I say, my eyes widening at the sight of the blood.

"Leo!" Piper cries out when she notices the blood on her son's hands.

"Leo! We need your help! Bad!" I shout, biting my lip as I look down at the bleeding unconscious girl. Suddenly, Leo orbs down, appearing beside Wyatt and Chris.

"Piper, we need-" he begins but Piper cuts him off.

"Heal now, talk later!" She shouts, pointing to the girl on the couch. His eyes widen slightly, but he walks over to her, and kneels down putting his hands above her body. As his hands begin to glow, I breath in a sigh of relief. Wyatt walks out of the room to wash his hands while Chris stands beside the couch looking a little paler than usual.

Phoebe, Piper and I go into the next room to talk. As we talk, Leo continues to heal the young girl on the couch. Soon, Wyatt comes back into the room and asks how she is.

"She'll be fine" Leo replies as he withdraws his hands and stands up. Piper comes back into the room, wringing her hands nervously.

"Are you sure? That was a lot of blood" Piper says. Leo nods.

"Okay...Does anyone want to explain why there was a random girl on our front porch?! That's not normal, is it?" I say.

"Paige, you should know by now that our lives are not normal" Phoebe says to me.

"Still. This-" I point to the girl on the couch "-doesn't happen."

"Uh...Leo, what did The Elders want?" Piper asks. Leo sighs softly.

"They told me-" Leo is cut off again, but this time by a soft groan coming from the couch. Everyone snaps their gaze to the couch to see the young girl beginning to wake. Her eyes slowly blink before opening.

"W-what...happened?" The young girl slowly asks, her voice hoarse.

* * *

**Brooklyn's POV**

The first thing I hear as I begin to return to consciousness is...voices.

"Paige, you should know by now that our lives are not normal" I hear a voice say.

"Still. This, doesn't happen" I hear another voice reply.

"Um...Leo, what did The Elders want?" A different voice asks. I hear someone sigh.

"They told me-" A male voice begins but suddenly, a headache hits me and I groan softly, accidentally cutting him off. My eyes flutter before opening. I blink a couple times to clear my slightly blurry vision.

"W-what...happened?" I ask, my voice hoarse for some reason.

"You tell us" I look over to see the woman who had opened the door for me. Suddenly, I gasp softly as memories hit me like a brick to the face. I sit up quickly, my eyes darting around as I search for what I had been running from. A man with blonde hair and kind blue eyes kneels beside me.

"Hey, calm down. You're safe. Whatever you were running from can't, or rather won't, get you here. Okay?" He says calmly. I don't know why, but I find his voice soothing.

"Okay" I say softly.

"Okay. Now, my name is Leo" The man says. He slowly stands up and points to one of the women in the room. "This is my wife, Piper, her sister Paige-" He points to a woman beside her "-and their other sister Phoebe" Leo says, pointing to the woman who had opened the door. He then points to a blonde haired man with similar features to him, including the same blue eyes and says "This is my son Wyatt-" He points to a different man who has short spiky dark brown hair and green eyes "And my other son Chris. Do you remember your name?" Leo asks me after he finishes.

"Uh...Hello everyone...And my name is Brooke..." I say softly. Wyatt offers me a smile and a nod of his head. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper smile at me, but Chris just stands there. Leo holds out his hand and I take it. He slowly helps me up off the couch, making sure I don't fall down because I find myself slightly dizzy.

"Okay. Well Brooke, other than probably being dizzy and maybe having a headache, how do you feel?" Leo asks me softly.

"I feel...fine. Thanks, for healing me" I say. Everyone freezes except Leo when I say _healing me_. "What? Is something wrong? Was it something I said?" Leo chuckles softly.

"It's okay. Brooke is a witch. And you're welcome" Leo says. Everyone visibly relaxes, but they also have curious expressions on their faces.

"Oh...I probably should have mentioned that but...I must be sure. Are you guys the Halliwell's?" I ask, my expression a mixture of hope and respect.

"Yes we are...why?" Piper asks. My expression instantly changes as relief fills me.

"Oh thank god! I was worried I had taken a wrong turn or something and ended up in the wrong house" I say, ignoring Piper's question of why. I smile slightly. "It is an honor to meet the Charmed One's. Not to mention their whitelighter, the Twice-Blessed Witch Wyatt and his brother, The Brave, and Smart Chris. You are all very famous where I come from. Of course, I suppose that in the magical community you are famous period" I chuckle softly.

"So...you know who all of us are...But we have no idea who you are" Piper says then mutters _Or what you are doing here_ as she turns to Leo. "Leo, can I talk to you please?"

"The Elders say we need to watch her, protect her" Leo says. Piper's eyes widen.

"What? Protect her from _what?_" says Piper.

"I don't know. They wouldn't say Piper, but trust me. We are supposed to protect her" Leo says. I stand up.

"Look...You don't have to protect me. I just...What I'm doing here is when I was little, my mother use to tell me stories about you guys. She told me that if I was ever in real trouble, I was to come here. In fact, she use to bring me here when I was very young..." I sigh as tears fill my eyes. I shake my head and blink them away. "But, I get it. It's obvious that you don't remember me, so I should just go. By now, he should be gone" I start to walk from the room when someone calls back to me.

"Wait! I-I think I _do_ remember you" I frown slightly and turn around to find that who spoke is the one person who hasn't spoken at all;Chris.

"Really?" I bite my lip. "What do you remember?"

"I remember your mom use to call you her Brooklyn Bridge...And I use to call you _Wolf Girl_..." Chris says, staring at me with a smile on his face. Phoebe looks over at me, her eyes wide.

"Brooke...What's your last name?" Phoebe moves closer to me.

"Jenkins..." I whisper this softly. Phoebe gasps and pulls me into a hug.

"Phoebe! Paige! What are you doing?!" Piper exclaims as Paige joins Phoebe, both of them hugging me know. Phoebe pulls back and looks at Piper with tears in her eyes.

"Piper! Don't you remember her?!" Phoebe asks. I notice Chris still smiling at me and Wyatt staring at me strangely, his blue eyes intense.

"No!" Piper cries. Paige pulls back now, turning to look at Piper.

"Piper, her last name is Jenkins. There is only one person we have ever known whose name is Jenkins, and That's _Billie_" Paige says. Piper frowns.

"There is no way she is related to Billie. Billie was a blonde" Piper says. "Her hair is black."

"Christy's hair was brown" Phoebe says. I wince when I hear Billie and I flinch when I hear the name Christy.

"My mother wasn't a natural born blonde. Her original hair color was brown. Nearly black. My father's hair was so dark it could have been black" I say softly.

"Who is your father?" Piper asks.

"Jason Dean..." I say. Phoebe gapes at me and she opens her mouth to say something but Piper cuts her off.

"Oh my god...I remember you!" Piper says. I stare at her in surprise as she smiles brightly at me and envelopes me in a hug, which I return. When she pulls back I smile.

"So...Can I at least stay? You don't have to protect me or anything, I just...don't have a place to stay" I say. Piper frowns.

"Well, what about Billie? Can't you stay with her?" Paige asks. I wince and sigh sadly.

"Billie...is dead. She died a couple months ago while on a demon hunt and Jason, my dad, was never really around much..." I say sadly, looking down at the floor. Everyone falls silent.

"Oh honey...I'm sorry" Phoebe says.

"It's okay. I'm dealing with it fine" I say. Phoebe, Chris, and Wyatt all frown when I say this.

"Well, of course you can stay here" Piper says, making me smile.

"Thanks" I sigh then I blush as my stomach growls.

"I think it's time to eat. Come on" Piper says, grabbing my arm gently and walking me into the kitchen, sitting me down as everyone else takes their seat. I find myself in between Chris and Wyatt after everyone is seated. We pass the food around and begin to eat.

* * *

_11:57 PM_

**Grace's POV**

"Okay so Wyatt's room is right there, Chris' room is right there...And here is your room" Piper says, opening a door to a very comfortable looking room. She points down to the end of the hall. "That's Phoebe's room and right beside that is Paige's room. Leo and I sleep downstairs."

"Okay. Thanks Piper" I say, smiling.

"Your welcome. Oh, and here" Piper replies while handing me a purple tank top and a pair of shorts for bed. I smile again as I take them. We say goodnight to each other and then I close the door. I change into the tank top and shorts, then I crawl into the bed and close my eyes, easily falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I wanted to thank those who reviewed, and left kind reviews so, thanks! You guys are the reason I write! Seriously, you are. I think you are so cool and I'm glad you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Three Days Later_

**Brooke's POV**

"Leo! Look, I get that they're supposed to protect me because _The Elders_ say so, but I'm not going to make them!" I shout at Leo as I try to get around him to get to the front door. Leo moves to get in my way again.

"I know Brooklynn. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not allowed to let you leave. The Elders say that you're my charge now and with whatever is chasing you, you cannot leave. I'm sorry" Leo says, his hands on my shoulders. I groan and throw his hands off me, storming back up the stairs. I go back to the guest room I am staying in. I slam the door and lock it behind me. I throw myself on my bed and stare up at the ceiling for a moment before I get an idea.

"You aren't keeping me locked up in this house" I mutter to myself as I walk over to my window. I open it and look out, smirking when I see the hangover of the roof. I look back at the door and mutter _See ya_ before I climb out of the window, shutting it behind me carefully

I walk across the roof before I get to the edge and stare down at the ground. I take a deep breath as I stare at the tree that is about five feet away from the roof. I close my eyes and jump off the roof, aiming to grab onto a branch in the tree. I miss and fall.

Right before I would land on the ground I grab onto a branch. I breathe a sigh of relief before I climb the rest of the way to the ground. I look back at the house and smirk before I take off down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Wyatt's POV**

"Leo, she doesn't want to be here. We can't keep her here honey. That's kidnapping" Mom says to dad as I walk down the stairs.

"Piper, don't you think I know that? But I can't exactly do anything. The Elders say that what's after her is to dangerous to just let her leave" Dad replies. I sigh, wondering if I should tell them that Brooke had left. I had seen her running away from the house, not to mention when she had been on the roof, she had stopped in front of my window and hadn't even known it. I had to admit, she was smart, sneaking out her window. I chuckle.

"Wyatt, what's so funny?" Mom asks me. I look up.

"Huh? Oh...nothing. Just...thinking about something. I gotta go" I reply, deciding not to tell them about Brooke being gone because she had been stuck in the house for three days, she needed to get out. Beside's, she knew to call for one of us if she was in trouble. Mom and dad frown.

"Where are you going?" Dad asks.

"I'm going to Luke's house today, remember?" I say. Mom and dad nod. I give mom a kiss and dad a hug before I walk out of the house.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I sigh as I walk up to two tall metal gates. I try to open them but I find them locked.

"Fuck!" I curse softly. I think for a moment then decide that I don't care. I wave my hand over the padlock that is keeping the chains together and it unlocks. I smile and remove the chains, pushing the gates open. I walk through the rows of tombstones, scanning my eyes for a specific one. I sigh softly when I finally come to it. I sit down in front of the tombstone.

_Caroline E. Jenkins_

_Beloved Daughter and Sister_

_January 24th, 1998 - February 11th, 2013_

___Lupus est fortitudo Sarcina_

I conjure a red rose, a white carnation, and a black rose, then I set them in front of the tombstone as I sigh.

"Hey Care...It's been a while since I've seen you, I know. Mom and I left San Francisco. But, I'm back now. I'm sure you've heard...Mom's dead. _He_ killed her. Just like he killed you...He almost got me a couple days ago but I remembered what mom kept telling me...The Charmed Ones are protecting me now. Oh! Guess what? The only good thing that has happened in the last six months is I think I found someone I like. Before you ask, yes, he is a Halliwell. But...he's really hot. Very smart. And powerful, not that power matters to me" I sigh softly as a tear slides down my cheek.

"I miss you sis...I miss you and mom. I should have been there the day you died...I should have protected you!" I bring my knees to my chest as I wrap my arms around my legs, burying my face in my knees as I begin to cry.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

I knock on Brooke's door.

"Brooke? It's Phoebe" I call out. I get no answer. "Brooke, honey, I know you don't like being forced to stay here but we are trying to keep you safe" I sigh when I don't get an answer. "Okay well, I brought you something to eat" I frown when there is still no answer. Brooke usually jumped at the chance to get something to eat. "Brooke?!" I try to open the door to find it's locked. I gasp softly and set down the plate of food before I kick open the door to find Brooke gone. I turn around and run down the stairs to find Piper and Leo talking, and Paige walking through the door.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Piper asks me. I imagine my expression is panicked.

"Brooke's gone!" I nearly shout.

"What?!" Piper cries out. Paige frowns.

"How can she be gone? Wasn't she just here?" Paige says.

"Yeah, that's what I thought but her door was locked and when I got it open, her room was empty" I reply.

"Piper just take a deep breath and-" Leo starts but is cut off by Piper.

"Leo don't you dare try to tell me to calm down! We were supposed to be watching her! What if a demon came and kidnapped her! What are we supposed to do!" Piper cried out at Leo, thoroughly worried and angry. Paige walks over to Piper.

"Okay Piper, calm down. Deep breaths. Phoebe and I will scry for her, okay? We'll find her, just calm down" Paige says and Piper nods and sits down on the couch, breathing deeply. Paige and I head for the attic.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

It had been a couple hours since I left the manor and I'm still sitting in front of my sister's tombstone. I conjure a yellow daffodil and set it in front of the tombstone right beside it, which is my Aunt Christy's tombstone. I sigh as I wipe away my tears.

"Why is it all of my family leaves me? Either by death...or they just walk out of my life? Aunt Christy died right before I was born, you died a year ago sis...Mom died six months ago...And dad never cared to stick around" I whisper this as more tears fill my eyes and I begin to cry again. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around me and I jump and go to scream but a soothing voice calms me.

"Brooke! It's okay. It's just me" Chris whispers in my ear. I relax instantly.

"How did you find me? I left like, two hours ago" I whisper as Chris sits beside me, his arm still wrapped around me.

"You left an hour ago and I...followed you. I know that may seem creeperish but I was sitting on the porch when you started running down the sidewalk. I know you aren't supposed to be out alone...so I followed you to keep you safe" Chris says softly. I smile slightly.

"Guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought" I say, chuckling. Chris chuckles to but doesn't answer.

"So..this is your sister?" Chris whispers softly. I guess after watching me cry, he knew it was a touchy subject. I nod.

"Yes. She...died...a year ago. Actually, since it's February 23rd, it's been a year and 12 days" I sniffle as Chris rubs my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry...What's that mean?" Chris asks, pointing to the latin underneath the dates of her birth and death.

"Huh? Oh. It means _The Wolf Is The Strength Of The_ _Pack. _It was just something she used to say all the time" I reply. Chris nods.

"How...did she die? If you don't mind me asking" Chris says. I sigh.

"The same way my mom did. This.._.thing..._that's after me...It killed them. And I don't even know why!" I cry out in anger before tears start to fall from my eyes and Chris pulls me to him. I bury my face in his chest as it begins to rain, hard. It is pouring down rain as Chris picks me up into his arms and begins to walk away from the tombstones.

"Don't worry Brooke...I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" I barely hear Chris over the rain. The sound of it makes me fall asleep, plus I find myself very tired from all the crying. Chris orbs us home.

* * *

**Chris' POV**

I orb Brooke and I to the living room of the Mansion. Mom and Dad instantly bombard me with questions but I ignore them until they get too loud.

"Shut up! She's asleep!" I hiss and they shut their mouths in surprise. Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe walk down the stairs, Aunt Paige talking.

"Okay, we got her. She's at the...cemetery..." Aunt Paige starts, her voice trailing off as she see's Brooke in my arms.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Aunt Phoebe asks, walking over to us.

"She's fine. I followed her to the cemetery. After a while of talking, I convinced her to come back. She fell asleep in my arms and I orbed us home. She is fine, I swear" I say. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and as Coop hearts in _**(That's the cupid form of...orbing I guess)**_I decide to take Brooke to her room. I carry her up the stairs and to her room, setting her down on her bed when I get there. I smile down at her, brushing a stray strand of her hair from her closed eyes.

"Brooke...you are so beautiful" I whisper before I lean down and kiss her lips very softly. When I pull back, I see a smile on her sleeping face and I swear she looks like a real angel. "Goodnight Brooke...sleep well." I walk out of her room, quietly shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**Hey hey hey hey! WAZ UP! Uh...so here is another chapter. I'm sorry for it being so short, but hey, it's longer than chapter two! Uh...a shout-out to **Ordinary Person **for he idea on how the Halliwell's would react when they realized Brooke was gone! So thanks to you! Uh...I apologize for how long it's taken me to update. I know, it's been like, forever. SO, I's sorry... But here it is! Hope you liked it...and Please review! PLEASEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First things first! I want to apologize for it taking SO long for me to update. I am sincerely sorry for that! I've been busy with school, my other stories, and my family. Plus, I've was visited by the Block Demon and he gave me that horrid writer's block again! So, again, I'm sorry! Blame the Block Demon! Not me! Well, anyways, here you go!**

**Chapter 4**

_The Next Day_

**Brooke's POV**

"Guys, seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal. I can sense when he's near me. I don't know how, but I can" I say. Piper, Paige and even Phoebe had been getting on me about leaving the house ever since I woke up. Chris and Wyatt kept trying to deflect what they were saying, but that just got them in trouble as well.

"Not that big of a deal?! It's a huge deal Brooke! You are in danger and it's our job to protect you! We can't do that if you go off on your own!" Piper cries.

"I just needed to see them!" I scream, surprising everyone in the room, making them all go silent. Chris looks at my sympathetically, remembering what happened yesterday. Leo has the same look on his face because he knows where I went. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt had confused looks on their faces. Henry and Coop look like they just want to leave the room.

"See who honey?" Phoebe is the first one to recover. I sigh, pain flitting across my eyes for a moment.

"No one. Just...forget it" I say and begin heading upstairs but stopping because someone calls out to me.

"I know it's not my business Brooke...but you should tell them. It might even make you feel better" Chris says, his voice soft and filled with caution. I slowly turn to look at him.

"You're right...It's not your business" I say, making Chris sigh and look down. "But you are also right...about me telling them." Chris looks up at me slowly, and he has a sad smile on his face.

"Uh...tell us what?" Piper asks, an worried look on her face. I walk back into the living room.

"Sit down you guys..." I say then look over at Henry and Coop, who are inching out of the room "_All _of you guys" Coop and Henry sigh before taking seats, just as Piper, Phoebe and Paige do. Leo stands beside Piper, Wyatt beside Coop, and Chris off to the side a little, looking at me with encouragement. I sigh.

"Honey, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to" Phoebe says softly, as if she knows that what I'm going to say is causing me a great pain. I shake my head.

"No, Chris is right. You guys deserve to know" I say.

"Well...what do we deserve to know exactly?" Paige asks, speaking for the first time. I sigh.

"I had a sister" I say. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Henry, and even Coop, stare at me wide-eyed. Wyatt's jaw drops as he stares at me.

"You have a sister?" Phoebe is the first one to recover and I wince when she speaks.

"Had" I correct her softly. The anger that had been on Phoebe's face disappears quickly when I correct her.

"Well...What happened to her?" Piper asks gently. My expression hardens in anger.

"This..._thing..._that's after me, killed her just like Billie. She died a year ago" I say, the anger evident in my voice, but the sadness is still there.

"Oh honey..." Phoebe whispers and goes to hug me. I hold up a hand, stopping her.

"I'm not finished" I say, making Chris and Leo both look at me with confusion. Phoebe sits back down. I take a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell anyone about my sister because she was my secret to keep. My father, Jason, didn't know about her. So Caroline, my sister, was a secret my mother and I kept from people. I was supposed to be watching her one night, while Billie was out hunting a horde of demons...But I got distracted and left...And he showed up. I wasn't there...And he killed her..."

Tears fill my eyes as I speak but I blink them away, stealing my resolve so I can finish. "Billie never blamed me because we found out that the reason I had been distracted was a spell someone had put over me, which had caused me to leave. But I know it's my fault...I should have been there to protect her. And I wasn't."

"Honey, you were under a spell. That means it wasn't your fault" Phoebe says, standing up and pulling me into a hug. Paige and Piper join her and after a minute, I hug them back. When they all finally pull back, I sigh.

"There is one more thing...something no one except my mother knew. The only reason I know is because she told me before she died" I say, clearing my throat when my voice breaks.

"It's okay Brooke. You don't have to tell us any more" Piper says. I shake my head, determination shining in my eyes.

"No. This is the whole reason I told you about Caroline. Where we had lived, when she died, we apparently had an...alarm system. But it was no normal alarm system. It was kind of...A demon alarm system, I suppose you could call it. The night Caroline died..." I look Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all in the eyes "It was never tripped. Whoever...or whatever...killed her, got in the house, and out of the house, without ever tripping the alarm. And that's impossible because it senses evil magic."

"If your telling us we should be cautious...we get it" Paige says, a frown on her face. I chuckle without humor.

"No, I'm not. It killed my sister. It killed my mother. And now it's after me. There is no book on this thing. There isn't even a page. No one knows just what it is...And it's never been killed. All I know is that it's very old...very fast. Very strong...And the only way to sense it, is through me. So no, you shouldn't be cautious. You should be afraid. Very afraid" I say, my voice dark.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

**Brooke's POV**

"I'm sorry...For how creepy I got earlier. I don't know what came over me. It was like...I just _had_ to let them know. What's after me is really dangerous. I get that they are the Charmed Ones and you are the son, but this...thing...is more dangerous than anything you guys have ever faced. Trust me" I say. I was sitting on my bed, trying to convince Chris to convince Piper to let me leave. I didn't want anyone here to get hurt because they were trying to protect me.

"It's okay. And I know it's dangerous. But, I made a promise to you Brooke. Whether you heard the promise or not. I'm not going to let anything hurt you" Chris says, his voice sincere. I sigh softly, a part of me somewhat flattered.

"I know what you promised. You told me already, but Chris, I don't want you, or anyone else, to get hurt because of me" I say urgently.

"Just forget it Brooke" Both of our heads snap to my doorway to see Wyatt standing there, leaning against the door frame. "We will protect you till the very end. And there isn't anything you can do about it." I groan, throwing my body back against the bed.

"That's the problem! You all are going to risk your lives for me! And you are going to end up dead because of it!" I cry out, pressing my hands against my face.

"Then so be it! We aren't going to give up on you Brooke. So stop trying to convince us to" Chris says. He gets off my bed and walks out of the room and Wyatt follows. My door shuts behind them and then I am instantly off my bed. I go over to my window. I open it but when I try to go out it, I am flung backwards, my back hitting the floor. I groan as my door is opened. I look over to see Wyatt standing there, smirking.

"A little warning. We put a...spell...on your window so you can't go out it again" Wyatt says, still smirking. I glare at him and get off the floor.

"Why you little-" I am cut off my the door shutting again. The lamp I threw shatters against it and I hear Wyatt laughing behind the door. I growl and go over to my window. I look down at something that is on the windowsill. I narrow my eyes. I bring my hand up and push against it, watching as a purple barrier shows up, not letting me through. My eyes widen and I snarl, taking off out of my room and downstairs, into the living room where everyone else is.

"_YOU PUT MOUNTAIN ASH ON MY WINDOWSILL!_" I scream to the room full of people. Everyone jumps, flinching. Another smirk lights up Wyatt's face, fear fills Chris' face, Piper, Phoebe and Paige get confused looks while Henry Coop and Leo all look like they are about to leave.

"Mountain Ash? What are you talking about?" Paige asks me, truly confused. A snicker sounds through the room and everyone turns to look at Wyatt, who is trying his hardest not to laugh. I glare murderously at him, but it doesn't stop him.

"Wyatt, what did you do?" Piper asks him and he straightens up, not laughing anymore, but his smirk still plastered across his face.

"I just made sure that she wouldn't get out of her window again" Wyatt says, almost innocently..._almost._

"BY PUTTING MOUNTAIN ASH ON MY WINDOWSILL?!" I scream at him, before lunging at him. It would have been very effective if Chris and Leo hadn't stopped me, dragging me away from Wyatt. "Let me go! Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM! I'll kill him!" Chris casts a glare at Wyatt.

"You are a fucking dumbass! What if she really needs to get out of her room and can't go through her door?!" Chris cries out. I lurch forward, dragging both Leo and Chris forward with the force of my fury. Wyatt has he decency to actually look frightened of me, with regret flashing in his eyes before he orbs out. I cry out in anger.

"Brooke! Brooke calm down!" Leo calls out to me. I ignore him. I'm enraged that Wyatt would do such a thing, even if it was supposed to protect me. What Chris said wasn't even half of the damage Mountain Ash could do to me.

"_Brooke, calm down_" Chris' voice is soothing and calm in my ear. It makes my rage falter, makes me freeze in their arms long enough for Leo to let go and Chris to wrap my in his arms, pinning my arms to my side. My back is pressed against his chest.

* * *

Chris continues to mutter in my ear soothingly and eventually, the fire that had been my anger is just small embers. He slowly relaxes his grip on me, and then he unwraps his arms from around me. He turns me to face him and he searches my eyes. When he notices that my anger is gone, he relaxes.

Leo and Piper had gone searching for Wyatt, Paige and Henry went upstairs and Coop and Phoebe had gone out on a date, so it was just Chris and I left in the living room. After the major outburst, I found myself very tired. When the clock starts chiming and I look over at it, I realize why. It was _1:00 AM_. Chris looks over at the clock as well and nods.

"Yeah...We should probably get to bed" He says. I nod in agreement and begin to head for the stairs. Suddenly, I find myself in Chris' arms and I stare up at him in question. He smiles.

"You looked like you were about to pass out..." he says.

"Oh..." I mutter, deciding not to fight him. Soon, I find myself in my bed. Chris goes to leave but I reach out and grab his hand, making him stop and turn to me, surprise on his face.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks me.

"Please stay here with me...just tonight?" I ask, my eyes sliding close.

"Brooke...You're tired. You don't know what you're saying. Just get some sleep" Chris says, going to leave again. I tighten my grip on his hand, forcing my eyes open, determination showing in them, along with sincerity.

"No, I know exactly what I'm saying...Please? Stay with me?" I whisper, my voice and eyes pleading. Chris sighs.

"Alright" He replies. I smile and release his hand, moving over in the bed. Chris removes his shoes and then climbs in. Despite the fact that I had just asked him to stay, he is still surprised when I curl up with him, laying my head on his chest. After a few minutes, I feel his arm wrap protectively around me. Which his free arm and hand, he pulls the blanket up and over us. That night, I sleep peacefully.


End file.
